In My Memories are You Kept and Loved
by lovenyami
Summary: After the death of his parents, Ryou has to face the death of another loved one.
1. Ch1 Sad Memories

Ryou was awoken by the cries of his younger sister. He ran to her room. "What's wrong, Amane?" He asked. There was a loud clap of thunder and a scream from Amane.

"It loud an scary, Ryou." She cried. "I wish mommy an daddy was here." She said sadly as Ryou walked into the room.

"I know sissy, I know." Ryou said sitting on the edge of her bed. It had been 3 months since there parents death. Ryou sat there remembering the day it happened.

******Flash back*************

Ryou was reading to Amane on a cold February night. They had been cuddled up by the fire when the phone rang. Ryou had gotten up to answer it. "Hello." He said.

"_Are You Ryou Bakura?"_ Asked a professional sounding man.

"Yes." Ryou answered cautiously.

"_We need you to come to the hospital strait away."_

Without any questions Ryou answered, "Ok, I'm on my way." He hung up and grabbed Amane. He ran to the car and quickly buckled Amane's car seat. He jumped in the drivers seat and took off in a hasty speed towards the hospital.

Once they got there, Ryou was given the room number by one of the receptionists. He was meet with a doctor outside the door to the room number he was given.

"Ryou, your parents were in a terrible accident. There was nothing we could do to help your father, so I'm afraid that he already passed away. Your mother is just barely hanging on. I am not sure how much longer she will last in this world." The doctor informed him before allowing Ryou to enter the room.

Ryou left Amane in the hall with the doctor not wanting her last memories with her mom to be sad ones. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the hospital bed. His mom looked up at him. "Ryou, I want you to call your cousin when you get home. Tell him what happened. He will help you." She whispered.

"Mom, don't go. Please what ever you do, please don't leave us." Ryou cried

"Please don't cry honey. I want you to take care of little Amane for me." Ryou wiped away his tears only for them to be replaced with new ones. "I love you, Ryou, and I want you to remember that." Those were her last words.

There was a beeping noise from one of the many machines, and the doctor came in the room. He put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked up at the doctor. "I think it's time you and your sister go on home now." The doctor said. Ryou nodded and stood up. "You might want to call a relative so you have somewhere to stay." Ryou walked out the door and grabbed the sleeping Amane.

He carried her out to his car and buckled her in before he got in the front seat. _How am I going to tell Amane what happened?_ He thought. As soon as he put Amane in her bed he called his cousin like his mom had instructed him to. "_What do you want?!" _Ryou's cousin asked.

"Could you come down here please?" Ryou sniffled, beginning to cry again.

"_Fine. I'll be there in a few."_ His cousin hung up the phone.

Ryou sat on the couch, just staring into the fireplace. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called. Ryou's cousin looked much like him. His name was Yami Bakura, but they just called him Bakura.

"Why did you call me over here?" He asked annoyed.

Ryou wiped tears from his eyes and said. "My mom and dad were just in a car accident and neither of them survived."

Bakura came over to the couch and sat next to Ryou. They were now the only three left in the entire family. Bakura's parents devoiced, then sometime after that his dad was murdered and his mom committed suicide. Ryou looked up at his cousin, tears still streaming down his face.

"Have you told Amane yet?" Bakura asked. Ryou shook his head.

*******End of flash back**********(For now it will continue)

Ryou was pulled out of his memory when he heard Amane scream after another loud clap of thunder.

"Shh. It's ok, Amane." Ryou said trying to calm her down. Amane climed into Ryou's lap.


	2. Ch2 The Lullaby

**AN: Hehe i thought this would be so cute to write. I hope you like it. I am sorry if this story is sad though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song used in this story. **

**Song- Lullaby for a stormy night**

* * *

Ryou patted Amane's head. She cuddled close to him. Ryou started to sing the lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he was little.

**Little child, be not afraid **

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass **

**Like an unwanted stranger**

**There is no danger**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child, be not afraid**

**Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**

**Illuminates your tear stained face**

**I am here tonight**

He rocked Amane as he sang.

**And someday you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

**Little child, be not afraid**

**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

**And it's candle light beams**

**Still keep pleasant dreams**

**I am here tonight**

Ryou looked down to see Amane falling asleep. He continued to sing.

**Little child, be not afraid**

**The wind makes creatures of our trees**

**And there branches to hands**

**They're not real understand **

**And I am here tonight**

He put Amane under the covers and kissed her forehead. Ryou headed back to his room while memories flooded his mind

----------------------------Memory-------------

Ryou was crying and his mom had come in to comfort him. It was raining and the thunder had scared little Ryou. His mom had stated singing a lullaby to calm him down.

**And someday you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see **

**In the morning**

His mom sang that song to him every night there was a storm. No matter how big or small the storm was.

--------End of memory----------

He walked into his room, climbing into his bed. He was surprised that he had remembered the lullaby at all. It seemed like such a long time ago when his mom had sung it to him.

* * *

ok so what do you think of this chapter? It is 12 and i am getting tired. I will try to get the next chapter up before i go to bed though.


	3. Ch3 Woken Up Again

**AN: So i really have nothing to say right now except that i hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or show. You should all know that by now.**

**Song- Lullaby for a stormy night**

* * *

It was 4 in the morning and Ryou was awoken again by a loud bang and the cries of his sister. He also heard the growls from his older cousin Bakura. There being only two bedrooms forced the two to share a room. Ryou got up once again to comfort Amane.

"Ryou will you continue singing that song?" She asked when he got to her bed side.

"Sure." He said sleepily as he tried to remember where he left off. He continued the song in the same sweet voice from before.

**For you know**

**Once even I was a little child**

**And I was afraid**

**But a gentle someone always came**

**To dry all my tears**

**Trade sweet sleep for fears**

**And to give a kiss good night **

He looked down at Amane. She looked back up at him waiting to hear more, so he continued.

**Well now I am grown**

**And these years have shown**

**Rains a part of how life goes**

**But it's dark and it's late**

**So I'll hold you and wait**

'**till your frightened eyes do close**

Amane was once again asleep. Ryou again headed to his room. Bakura was snoring loudly, indicating that he was asleep.

* * *

ok well i will have another chapter up since this one is so short. sorry about that.


	4. Ch4 Unfortunet Accident

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. And i am sorry if this story seems a bit rushed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or show used in this story.**

**Song- Lullaby for a stormy night**

* * *

A few more months had past by. Ryou was at home reading a bvook. He was unaware of the terrible accident ahead.

Amane was walking home. It was raining. Really hard too. Cars were speeding past as she walked. She heard a screeching noise and saw bright lights coming towards her. The driver had lost control of the car. All Amane new was that something had hit her and the next thing she new there was red and blue lights.

Ryou was startled by the sudden ringing of the phone. Bakura answered it. As soon as he heard what the guy had to say his face went pale. He looked over to Ryou, who was watching Bakura. "What is it Bakura?" He asked.

"Ryou, we need to go to the hospital." Bakura told Ryou.

"What, why?" Ryou asked confused.

"Amane." Was all Bakura needed to say. Ryou shot from his spot on the couch.

--------------- Short Time Skip----------

Ryou was at the side of Amane's hospital bed. He had tears streaming down his face. Bakura was standing by the door watching the two.

"R-Ryou." Amane said.

"Yes?" Ryou looked up.

"Could you finish that lullaby for me before I go?" She asked.

Ryou nodded and wiped the tears from his face. He began singing.

**And I hope that you know **

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

**Everything's fine in the morning**

**The rain will be gone in the morning**

**But I'll still be here in the morning**

Ryou finished the song as tears once again fell down his face. Amane didn't like to see Ryou cry. "Please don't cry." She said. Ryou looked at her. How could he not cry? He was losing his only sister. "Don't let Bakura set the neighbor's cat on fire." Amane laughed.

There was a beeping noise. Bakura walked up to Ryou. "We need to go."

Ryou nodded. "At least she died laughing." Ryou sniffled and looked behind him to the lifeless body of his sister.

Bakura opened the door for Ryou. They drove home in silence.

* * *

ok one more chapter left and this story will be over. The last chapter will be up soon.


	5. Ch5 Life Afterwords

**An: This is just a short little thing i put together. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

From then on, Ryou would always write letters to Amane on her birthday or on other holidays. He especially wrote them on the day she died.

Bakura stayed with Ryou, having no where else to go, and knowing that Ryou would get lonely in the big house by himself.

Ryou finally found the girl of his dreams. They had a beautiful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl. On stormy nights he would sing to them the song his mom sung to him, and the song he sung to Amane.

Bakura found out that he was gay and started dating his best friend Marik. Bakura visited Ryou quit often. It turned out that Bakura was good with kids. They loved him.

Both never stopped missing Amane, and hope she is happy where ever she may be.

* * *

yes i know this was short but oh well you will just have to deal with it. oh and this story is over.


End file.
